Items of Lore
Any item that has either belonged to a God, is the result of a God, or has a level of power comparable to a God counts as an Item of Lore. Legendary Weapons Legendary weapons are used primarily by powerful beings. Although, weaker beings can use them, they rarely get their hands on them. Most of these weapons are God weapons. God weapons, specifically, are living beings, capable of speech and complex thought. Monolith Mageblade The Monolith Mageblade is a hefty and intimidating weapon given to Dramae by Saul. Made from irradiated Godstone from the core of Zeterra, the blade is capable of dealing out some odd, yet effective magic. Despite being made of Godstone, the blade has either been accidentally or purposefully dyed black, and the surface has been etched in multiple places, revealing the green core of the weapon. Magic that flows through the blade is twisted by the intense energy, amplifying and changing the effect. The weapon is also a living being, like other Godswords. The soul that resides inside is so incredibly old, that it hardly has a care for the world outside. Time has caused it to become a nihilist, and instead it spends time playing mind and word games with itself and others to occupy its time. The Monolith Mageblade speaks with an incredibly low pitch, which makes it hard to understand. Even in combat, it seems bored. The weapon is capable of conjuring floating monolithic entities that can carry out its will. These entities have the same composition as the Godsword. These entities are capable of some nasty spells, themselves. Imperfect Umbraterra Umbraterra is a blade from the legend of a nameless Chaos Angel. She was going to use it to slay many humans, angels and many other races. She was stopped by some heroes, who destroyed Umbraterra, but, after the crisis, it reformed. In its current state, it does immense damage to Golems, Elementals, Shadows and Angels(+500%). However, this damage effect is completely negated against other entities. Before it was destroyed, it had much more devastating capabilities, such as the ability to enthrall Golems and Elementals, regardless of their owner or their type. Umbraterra, as a being, is a bit odd. Presumably, it was better before it was destroyed, but we have no way to tell, currently. Umbraterra is currently unaware of its name, and speaks with a female voice, with a very strong stutter. It frequently references the fact that it feels like its memories, thoughts and emotions are fractured. Rekasoul Rekasoul is a blade hell-bent on destroying Dramae, but it's unable to do so, due to a chip on the pommel. It cannot be repaired, unless repaired by Medasz, who knows how to recognize it. It also cannot be destroyed, no matter how damaged it may be. It corrupts any weak soul who touches it, and any strong soul who touches it is empowered by darkness. The power let's them teleport, cast dark spells, and summon Shadow minions. It was wielded by Chaos Angel Drake before he tossed it aside due to the damaged pommel. Despite being currently wielded by Tok-Harral, and Drake before him, the blade is far older. It was crafted a currently unknown craftsman from the Nightkin homeworld, called Ysk-Ki'Ell Ni-Ria, often shortened to Niria. The nature of its origin implies, quite heavily, that it has devoured countless Nightkin and Demons during its reign of terror. Rekasoul speaks with an ambiguous voice, and has a slight verbal tic, which is most likely caused by the damage to the hilt. Other than this, Rekasoul is quite violent in its speech patterns and actions. When bored, it'll often verbally fantasize about how much it wants to kill various people it knows. In addition, it often talks about its fondness for Harral and Skullcrusher. Zerotide Zerotide is a blade made of ice and water, and has the ability to conjure ice and water out of nothing. It's power is enhanced exponentially when it's raining, or it's wielder is in water. It allows it's wielder to walk through water like on land, and grants the ability to breathe underwater. It was once wielded by a minor God of Water, but after he was slain by a minor God of Fire, it laid in wait at the base of an ancient tree waiting for it's new master. Using Zerotide reduces the cost of all Water spells, and its subsets, by half. Zerotide speaks slowly, but deliberately. However, despite this collected nature, Zerotide is exceptionally heinous. It takes great, almost too much, pleasure in causing suffering to its wielders. However, it will take a break from its abusive relationships to decimate opponents, instead working with vicious fervor to ensure victory. Zerotide is fairly young, both in soul and in physicality, and thus is fairly short-sighted. Because of this, Zerotide has changed wielders countless times since its birth. Skullcrusher By the name, you can tell this thing is a weapon of war. Skullcrusher is a blade made by Harral's smiths to prepare for the third God Wars, which he was anticipating with great thrill. This blade grows stronger with each life it takes. It enhances Dark Magic, Curse Magic and Ancient Curses. Skullcrusher has the soul of a master tactician interred within it. Thus, it's speech is fairly complex and logical. Skullcrusher rarely loses its composure, and talks far less than Rekasoul. It speaks with an echoey male voice, that causes the blade to vibrate, often resulting in an irritating buzzing sound. Skullcrusher finds Rekasoul fairly annoying, and has voiced this opinion multiple times, both in Rekasoul's presence and not, specifically mentioning its verbal tic as the subject of its ire. Yokeh' Ske-Eill An ancient mysterious sword wielded by the Wanderer. Nothing much is known, since the people who meet this sentient blade often don't end up surviving the first meeting. His common name is Yoskel. During combat, it can be heard talking to the armor, and quite often to his master. Yoskel is capable of pulling its master, the Wanderer, along with it, to achieve near-indomitable speeds. Skril' Ketosh The Skril' Ketosh is the "godsword" of the Demon Gods. Kokura, Astriloth, Ashura, Brozol Maximus, Zakiryian and other powerful Demons are the only ones able to even wield it. Skril' Ketosh was forged from scraps of flesh that dropped from Nyxa in a cataclysmic battle between her and Brura-Nol. It was bound together with the tears of insanity that dropped from Brura, and were all combined by Medasz at the God Kiln. Skril' Ketosh is used to toy with Souls. Skril' Ketosh is incredibly quiet compared to most other Godswords, and is fairly emotional. The rare times when it does talk, it speaks with a soft ambiguous voice. It seems to derive comfort from being wielded, which it has requested on occasion. Subtetribution Subtetribution is the blade used by Black Warden Lord Schakkus. As he explained it, "Subtetribution" is, by the closest translation, the doctrine that most Voids follow, meaning "ultimate cleansing through annihilation". Subtetribution is the closest most of the Gods can say, as the Void language is not an easy one to master. Given that the blade is named this would herald its power. It's a weapon of abhorrence, built to do as its name implies: cleanse through annihilation. Schakkus has said that he prefers not to use it, and when he does, he holds back its overwhelming power as an act of mercy. He hasn't described the blade's abilities, however. Despite not having seen its combat capabilities, it's fairly plain to see what its personality is. Subtetribution is markedly insane. It often raves, going off on tangents explaining some of its strange theories. It speaks with a similar voice to Schakkus; incredibly low pitched and somewhat raspy. Maelstrom Grandsword The Maelstrom Grandsword is a weapon that was recently recovered from the Sea of Ravenous Gods. Due to Mora's absence from her home, many of her possessions are unguarded. Because she has very few followers, no one was there to stop a Bandit Lord from the Thief Chain Islands from snatching the Grandsword and a few other items of Mora's. The weapon is entirely made of solid water, not ice, being held in place by a curse. Its liquid nature makes armor useless. Since the water of the blade is whirling at immeasurable speed, it is a fierce weapon that is built to inflict pain. When wielded by a Water mage, it can be controlled just like other Water magic. Wielding the sword with your hands alone is quite the chore. There are greatswords, then there are grandswords. The Maelstrom Grandsword is fairly carefree. It typically speaks with a calm and slow female voice. When not being used in combat, it often spends its time "composing", as the blade puts it, "melodies of sirens", which it will hum, and occasionally adjust. Sors Zhirrak Sors Zhirrak, which can translate to "Star Zhirrak" or "Zhirrak of the Stars", is well known to most cultured Zeterrans in legends. It is a Godsword that is notoriously difficult to wield. Sors Zhirrak was, during the time of Zakianshin, wielded by a master swordsman of the era. Unfortunately, time has not been kind to this swordsman, as his name has been repeatedly morphed and changed through the stories about him. But, from what we understand, now, he was called Master Cyldir, who was an Angel. In fact, it was Cyldir, himself, that crafted the sword. The legend goes that when Master Cyldir died, he sealed his Soul within the sword. And, through sheer force of will, he relocated himself to a secluded location, somewhere on the Mainland. Although, where this location is, isn't certain. However, as the legend continues, depending on who tells it, it is described to be inside a long cave system. Anyone who wishes to wield the blade must pass a multitude of trials, just to get a chance to see the blade. And, even then, there is no guarantee that it will agree to accompany you. The sword is well known for its masterful control over Astral and Celestial Magic. In fact, many of the supposed trials are rumored to be populated with beings created from said Magic. From the only account we have, it seems that, as a final test, the blade summons an aspect of its former body to wield it, as it begins a duel with the prospective wielder. From what we know, the blade and its spectral counterpart are no pushovers. Iron Saint Greathammer A beast of a weapon, the Iron Saint Greathammer was, during the First and Second God Wars, wielded by Amzorka, the Iron Saint. The weapon is much larger than even some Tower Knight weapons. Though, this does make sense, as Amzorka was a Grand Angel, much like the other Dramaean Saints. This giant weapon takes enormous strength to lift, and even more so to use in combat. This weapon isn't just about its weight. It's enhanced with ruinous energy, though what that means isn't largely understood. What is well understood, however, is the effect. Whenever the head of the hammer makes a high-speed collision, a catastrophic wave of Force Magic explodes from it, ripping apart buildings and people alike. This power was used by the her to great effect as the Iron Saint, whose battle nickname was "the Judge", in most of the battles he took part in. Arbitration Greatsword The Arbitration Greatsword is a ferocious weapon crafted and wielded by Diriscora, the Grey Saint of Dramae's Grand Angels. Specifically, the greatsword is designed to have a thick blade, coupled with a large handle to support its increased weight. It was built for both cutting and crushing, whether that's the sharp edge, the blunt edge, or the side of the blade. Uniquely, it also has a handhold on the end of the blade, which the he used to bring the full weight of the weapon to bear on her enemies. When swung from overhead, the resulting wall of Dark and Light magic could destroy even the most fortified walls. She also enhanced the blade with a unique mix of Magic, that being both Light and Darkness, simultaneously. Rare is it that a weapon, or, in fact, a person uses both of those Magics at the same time, but when it does happen, the results are spectacular. Gate of Blades The Gate of Blades is a metal ring crafted and enchanted by Osrialis, the Golden Saint of Dramae's Grand Angels. The Gate of Blades is a relatively unique weapon, in that it, itself, does not deal the damage. However, it acts as a conduit to control the swarm of blades that the Golden Saint used in combat. It could command them to fly in formation, form a shield, parry attacks, and could cause them to materialize and dissipate. All of these actions could occur frightfully fast, as was the Golden Saint's style. Most of the Magic controlling the weapon is contained in the weapon, itself. It can function without the Golden Saint, but it must first bond with it's new master. It is uncertain how many blades fall under the Gate's employ, but it likely to be a grand arsenal. This massive collection is why he was feared, as she was able to keep entire armies at bay with it's might. Untrue Silver Sashes The Untrue Silver Sashes were, at one point, decorative ribbons to be attached to armor. That was, until Kythari, the Silver Saint of Dramae's Grand Angels got his hands on them. The Untrue Silver Sashes are living weapons. While they looks very similar to satin, they are as durable as some varieties of metal. The sashes can retract to be only a couple of centimeters, and extend to up to 10 meters long. And, they used this fact to prevent damage, and to dish it out. The sashes were even powerful enough to whip up hurricane force winds, or help move her move at incredible speeds. Cliff Hammer WMOD (STR * 0.39) STRREQ: 404 Has a 50% chance to become stuck when hitting objects, or the terrain. To pull it out requires a 14+/D20 “STR contest”, which consumes an action/reaction. Upon success the hammer causes a 2-meter-wide cloud of debris, which deals DMG*1.5, and has a 20% chance to stun. Upon failing, you merely remove the hammer from the object. Legendary Armors Legendary armors are special armor in one way or the other. Often times, they're both made and used by Gods, however, this isn't always the case. Golden Silk Robes Worn by Yzaar-Dramae. These robes have the ability to mend flesh incredibly quickly, and even have the ability to teleport their wearer a short distance away, on a whim. Great Dragon Snake Hide Armor The only one who can summon a Great Dragon Snake is Tok-Zephyz. These beasts are almost more feared than Harral himself. If they find a human, they eat their soul, and give their body life as an Empty Beast, who guard the snake. Their hide is nearly indestructible, and they know it. Many were used in the Second God Wars to gain vantage points along crucial passes and tunnels. Armor of Watching Eyes The creepy-looking armor of Tok-Harral. It cannot be stolen, due to it's many eyes and the ability to grow arms. The best close combat armor available is put to great use on a daily basis. It even has the ability to repair itself, if the conditions are met. Bulwarmentium Plate A piece of Godly plate armor made of a non-existent metal. Almost non-existent. Medasz can make this material with a thought. He has only worn this armor once, during the First God Wars. If you can deal damage through this armor, you'd have to be a God. Star Silk Suit Mysterious, red and gold, silk armor, worn by The Wanderer. This sentient body armor has the ability to cast spells whenever it wants, given its master allows it. During combat, it can be heard talking to Yoskel, the sword, and rarely it's master. The Wanderer, itself, has been observed to create spectral clones using this armor. It also holds the ability to detonate these clones, at will. Shield of Divine Aversion The Shield of Divine Aversion is a shield built to almost completely stop incoming attacks and throw them back at the attacker with ten times the original force. It's basically a shield that uses Blastback. Extremely powerful attacks will still fully get through, but will still blast the attack back. This shield can be created by any being by using Rebound or Blastback on any kind of shield. Vernal Lord Armor The Vernal Lord Armor was created by and is distributed by Zephyz and Takous. This armor is given to their higher ranking followers. Vernal Lord Armor is made from Rainbow metal, and decorated with small plants and moss. When all pieces of the armor are equipped, simultaneously; helmet, chest plate, gauntlets, plate legs and sabatons, the creases and cracks between the plates temporarily connect with a green glow, adding more protection. In addition, all of the openings on the front of the helmet will emit a similar glow, while retaining full visibility. Additionally, whenever the wearer takes damage, there is a small chance(5%) that a swarm of magical watermelons will appear and fly towards the offender, dealing heavy damage per watermelon. This watermelon can also be eaten. Yum! Other Items Zephyr A legendary two-handed sword that has the ability to cast devastating Air spells. It was once wielded by the legendary juggernaut, Reuage(Pronounced "Ree-oo-agg-ay"). The Zephyr was lost when he made his final stand at the Betrayal at Zakianshin. There are very few humans who meet the standards to wield this weapon. Most of the time, this is elders, military governors and such. Often, the blade symbolizes a position of political power or military might. Both he and Zephyr are symbols of the Voratian people. Their symbol is a stylized bird head with feathery wings coming out from the sides. Their color is light blue. Fenrir A vicious, blood red spear, that has the ability to steal blood from it's target. It was once wielded by the legendary knight, Sapphire. It lays next to her in her tomb, where she still lives, plotting the escape of her well guarded prison. She was imprisoned by Demon invaders at the Betrayal of Zakianshin. She is a symbol of the Voratian people along with Fenrir. Their symbol is a pair of Phoenix wings colored blood red. Odin The third of the three legendary warriors' weapons. Odin shares it's being with a blood red sword, and a blue shield. They are wielded by the legendary berserker, Ragnar and his younger brother, Genesis. When Ragnar was slain at the Betrayal of Zakianshin, Genesis was enraged. He took up Odin and single-handed laid the entire Demon army to rest. He was not one who liked to fight, but he didn't want to go out without a bang. He ventured forth to seek out Raptoris' counsel. He found Raptoris, and asked him a favor: That they would fight, but Raptoris would not hold back. Out of respect for Genesis, Raptoris stuck to the agreement. Just before Genesis' death, Raptoris noticed Genesis was smiling. Raptoris buried them next to each other, under two trees he named the Tree of Genesis and the Tree of Ragnar. Many Voratians attended the ceremony, from warlord, to peasant. It was a loss that did not go unnoticed. Their colors are black and white. Ashura The unholy 8-handed sword of Krahil' Mirk, also known as the Devourer Blademaster. The blade is named after the Greater God of Souls, Ashura. Ashura is extremely heavy, and even Raptoris himself is unable to wield it. It has the ability to duplicate itself into smaller versions into each one of Krahil's hands. Ashura, the sword, has been lost for nearly a thousand years, ever since Krahil' Mirk was slain by Genesis during the Betrayal at Zakianshin. Electro-Pulsor A weapon of mystery, wielded by another strange wanderer. This wanderer wears what looks like blue-steel, a backpack that pumps steam into the weapon. The steam is transformed into electrical energy inside it. Researchers are trying to make replicas of this powerful weapon, but to no avail. It's wielder wears a strange mask: a skull painted on the front, and demonic horns around the top. Way Unto Winter A dangerous and powerful weapon of tyranny. It has been used many times by Vampire Cultists to overtake cities, Werewolves and stronger foes. Way Unto Winter has the unique ability to freeze the enemy, and encase their Soul in a shard of unmeltable Ice. The size of the Soul doesn't matter, as it can trap any Soul. The frozen enemy then becomes one of Way Unto Winter's thralls. Way Unto Winter is also sentient, meaning it can feel and think like a human, or much more than one. Way Unto Winter's full potential cannot be unlocked unless wielded by an Ice God. Aegisbane Aegisbane is a large poleaxe that does little damage to the actual target, but will sap away at one's Soul when touched by it. Aegisbane is built to take down powerful enemies such as Gods. There are no known ways to counter the Aegisbane's Soul stealing effect. Aeonsbane Aeonsbane is a sword that is built to deal heavy damage to Gods, but is useless against mortals. The blade has a tendancy to chip when it comes in contact with a mortal's body. Demons who wield the Aeonsbane usually have a weakness to Magic, making it less useful when used by Demons. The Aeonsbane can be created by casting Nova or Astral Magic on a sword of any type. Rose Crystal The Rose Crystal is a rare gemstone that only appears for the period of a week every hundred years. The Rose Crystal is used to make regular everyday items into sentient beings. They are valuable and very powerful. Key of Sealing The Key of Sealing is a key made by shattering a key into many pieces and using a certain Ancient Curse on it. This rebuilds the key, and enchants it with the ability to seal almost any lock or ward, making them impassible, save for having intimate knowledge of Ancient Curses. It cannot unlock locks or wards, so it's only useful in making defenses. Orb of Icmenthus The Orb of Icmenthus, originally from the Origin Islands, is an artifact currently being used by the Wintergreen tribes to the far north. It was used by its original owners as both an object of worship and as a tool. Its sole purpose was to grant wishes, and based on the will of the user and their resolve concerning their wish, it would vary in power. It has only ever served its true purpose twice, once to save the Part-Humans from the imposing Yratian military, and to warm the Wintergreen Islands. Being stagnated, the Orb has changed over time. This has caused it to, instead, cool the Wintergreen Isles to an extreme. The Split Tower The Split Tower is a 0.6 m long, metal cylinder, with a diameter of 10 cm. It's composed of First Age metal, proving that, at least, the metal itself is ancient. The Split Tower has the ability to puncture a point in space, opening the way to a specific pocket dimension. However, we have no documentation on which dimension this is. Currently, the Split Tower is being used as the handle for a scepter that was once wielded by Warlord Eteki, a powerful faction leader of the Southern Badlands. Aside from Eteki's magical might, the scepter gave him a distinct advantage over the other factions. Unfortunately, the scepter was lost in the desert, during a skirmish with a neighboring territory. It's location in said desert is unknown. The Machine-Heart The Machine-Heart is a large, heart-like object, consisting of chambers, tubes and reinforcements made of a Zephyrium-Mithral alloy. At one point, it was used by an offshoot colony of Dwarves to wage war against a territory of the Southern Badlands. The Machine-Heart was used as a powerful Mana collider in a large, highly mobile, war machine. However, during an enemy strafing run, the war machine was blasted, scattering the Dwarven force. Out of fear of a reactor failure, all forces were ordered to retreat from the desert where the battle had taken place. Spiritkin Ghatmiira The Spiritkin Ghatmiira is, instead of a single object, is a collection of an indeterminate amount items. Each Ghatmiira is a 0.3-meter cube, made of Godstone, with obsidian plating, and lapis lazuli etching. The Ghatmiira differ from typical Spiritkin information cubes in that these hold information on subjects much older. They act as a long term record. Only a few are held by non-Spiritkin parties, three, in fact. One is held by the Research Facility of the Janni Camp. One is held by Omnari, the Headmaster of the Mage's Colony of the Masters. And, the final one is held by the Futr-kin of the Origin Island's Research Facility. The first of them, held by the Janni Camp Research Facility, holds detailed information on how the Spiritkin created their pocket dimensional world-cities. The second, held by Omnari, is a detailed documentation on how the Spiritkin's light reactors are made, how they work and what their implications are. The third, held by the Futr-kin, has a vast wealth of knowledge pertaining to biological enhancement and biological technology. The research of which was conducted, originally, by Spiritkin. The Emerald Amulet of Convincing Other People That the Emerald Amulet Is Actually a Legendary Accessory The Emerald Amulet of Convincing Other People That the Emerald Amulet Is Actually a Legendary Accessory, is an emerald amulet. Anyone who possesses it is assumed to have rolled, but is not required to roll, a 20 with a +49 modifier in being able to convince others that it is a legendary item, for the sake of selling it. Otherwise, it's an entirely ordinary emerald amulet. Sin's Silence Sin's Silence is an earring that silences all sounds the wielder makes, including: speech, movement, breathing and any other action they may enact. Once removed, it takes a full day for the enchantment to wear off of the previous wielder. Until it wears off, the wielder will remain completely silent. Sin's Silence was created by Medasz for one of the Elenatis Brothers; Sin. Mehl's Blindness Mehl's Blindness is a blindfold that, while disabling normal sight, enables Mana-sight. Mana-sight allows the wielder to see the world in regards to the flow and stagnation of Mana. Experienced Mages and seers may be able to make good use of Mehl's Blindness, but for the average person, it's a grave impediment. Mehl's Blindness was made by Medasz for Mehl, one of the Elenatis Brothers. Dracolumite Dracolumite is a legendary metal, leagues more rare than Rainbow, or even First Age metal. The process through which it's made is a mystery. Despite this, the few people who do wield its crafts make great use of it. Dracolumite is a magic superconductor. Magic that flows through it is amplified. It's also incredibly durable, but has been rumored to be a nightmare to forge and shape. Currently, the only people to hold Dracolumite's secrets would be the Knight Valor, and perhaps Medasz, although the latter is unlikely. The "I'm Dry!" Legendary Cragroot Crossbow of Bludgeoning of Magic of Magic of the Great Southern Greatwood Woodlords of Soulreach's Inner Sanctum of the Wood Gods of Dryad-Slaying The "I'm Dry!" Legendary Cragroot Crossbow of Bludgeoning of Magic of Magic of the Great Southern Greatwood Woodlords of Soulreach's Inner Sanctum of the Wood Gods of Dryad-Slaying is a cragroot wood crossbow that is incapable of using any crossbow bolts, or other forms of ammunition. However, it has a +8 to bludgeoning attacks against trees, dryads, nature sprites, nature-related Gods and treants. Left Eye of Zedes The Left Eye of Zedes is, well, the left eye of the God known as Zedes. Zedes was, in life, a Death Guardian, who had a knack for Curse Magic. His eye is a testament to this fact. It is enhanced with various Curses, with a complexity that rivals some of the greatest minds. In Kokura's Rift, there is a folktale regarding Zedes and his eyes. According to those stories, there are four eyes; obviously the two on his head, and two from his hands. The Left Eye was said to turn Zedes' opponents to stone, as well as be able to create magical barriers of its own accord to protect Zedes. When Zedes was defeated at the hands of Lok-Hino, one of Nyxa's High Priestesses, she removed his eyes to fortify herself, for the upcoming battle with Yzaar-Raptoris, where she, herself, was slain. Right Eye of Zedes The Right Eye of Zedes, before being stolen by Lok-Hino, was often referred to as Zedes' "Magic Eye", capable of unleashing storms of spells, independent of Zedes actions. Zedes' job as a Death Guardian meant he had to ferry Souls from various Spirit Trees to an unknown destination. This job carries with it many dangers, as countless beings wouldn't hesitate to get their hands on as many Souls as they can. This entailed that Zedes was a dangerous foe, being able to wield Astral and Slayer Magic, on top of his Curses. His Astral and Slayer Magic were mostly only cast by his right eye, though he could cast them in other ways, if he wished. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to prevent his own death.Category:Items Category:Gods